


Like it's written in the stars

by Ms_Blue17



Series: Sakukomo Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plotless mostly, a weird plot, based on my favorite songs from Transistor, sakukomoweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Blue17/pseuds/Ms_Blue17
Summary: Motoya comes from the stars and Kiyoomi has fallen for his light.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Sakukomo Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016502
Kudos: 6





	Like it's written in the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Sakukomo2020 | Day 4- Alternate Universe
> 
> I just wrote what came to my mind while listening to Transistor soundtrack.

Everything around was falling apart. The shadows were spreading over the Earth mercilessly. And the gods and spirits of the nature were soon forgotten by a world full of empty heads. Greed and rage overtaking the souls and hearts of the poor people who forgot they came from the soil and the stars.

And the blue sky that once was, today painted itself in gray. 

Kiyoomi stood, confused. Looking at the dark sky with only one start. Without knowing where he came from or where he was going to. He knew about the shadows, and he knew about the danger. About the darkness growing quickly inside humanity. The darkness he, himself, will always carry inside. The story about a city hidden between mountains. And the legends and creatures that lived through the memories of its elder ones. He could still feel the energy that came from Mother Earth, so magical and beautiful, powerful. And he could still listen to the trees that in small whispers told them stories and shared their secrets. 

But there was something else, something he didn’t manage to find. The last piece of the puzzle, the one that could possibly fill the gap on his chest.

And his heart ached in nostalgia for what was missing, confused with the love he felt for a nameless being.

*

“Do you remember? The first time we met.”

“I do. “

“We were just two little boys… Do you remember the first words you said to me?”

“Of course.”

“You said I shined so brightly that it felt like you must look away…”

“You came from the stars.”

“I did.”

“But I didn’t look away.”

“You didn’t… and I have loved you every second ever since.”

*

Listen to my story

The story of two boys that fell in love at first sight.

Kiyoomi always thought he had no soul. No feelings, nor any emotion. He was a project, and he was the perfect sample. No name was given to him, he was just a number. No questions were ever asked. He grew up without a family, and without love. He was trained to be strong and skillful. He was taught to be smart. And he was raised to be a murderer, or anything that he was needed to be. 

But somehow, he knew he had a name. It had been in his mind even before he was born. But he never said it aloud, he kept his name to himself. 

Until one day.  
It was a dark night. Nothing could be seen in the sky. He had listened before about people that came from the stars, but he never believed them, not until then. When he saw it. A light, shades of green and blue and warm. A glow from the heights, and all the dark falling away. 

He followed, knowing that maybe he shouldn’t. But for the first time ever he felt something: curiosity. 

And he was there. A boy with brown hair and blue eyes, whose body irradiated light in all colors.

The boy noticed him. They look at each other, holding their glares. And the boy’s light became more intense, but like an insect, Kiyoomi just felt more attracted and got closer.

“You shine so brightly I feel like I must look away…” Kiyoomi said to the boy. His eyes opaque black and soulless. “Then why, I cannot stop looking at you?” he asked. And reached for the boy’s hand and guided it to his chest.

And the boy felt the fast pace of a heart. And he saw life and light coming to those eyes.

He stopped shining. And his cheeks flushed slightly. 

“I’m Motoya. Who are you?

“Kiyoomi.”

Motoya’s lips parted, he took Kiyoomi’s hand.

“Now you never be lonely again, Kiyoomi” he said. And gave Kiyoomi a wide smile and all his love.

And Kiyoomi’s eyes teared. He couldn’t understand at all. But he realized 3 things at that night.   
1\. The people from the stars were real.  
2\. The project had failed, he would be marked as an error, and eventually he’d be annihilated.   
3\. He didn’t want to leave Motoya’s side. They were meant to be together.

*

“Kiyoomi?” Motoya muttered. 

Kiyoomi glances at him. “Yes?

“We should just run away… you and me. We don’t have to do this.” 

A battle was being held inside Motoya’s body. He could see it. 

“We can’t. You care too much about this place and its people. The nature. The spirits and the small gods.”

“I care more about you.” He said stubbornly.

“I know… And I care about you more than anything else. That’s why I won’t let us run away. You would never forgive yourself… you would eventually lose all your light.” He paused for a moment, Motoya’s eyes on him. “I’m not like you, Motoya. I grew selfish.”

“You are perfect… in your own beautiful way.” He said tenderly. Eyes soften like the first time they met. 

“I’m always breathless to see… When you shine for me, with your sky so blue and white… I won’t ever let the world take that away from me.” Kiyoomi said, eyes darker than ever. 

“It will take some years… you know it, right?”

“I do.” Kiyoomi press his forehead against Motoya’s.

“Then let’s make it a promise… “Motoya said. “Wherever you go in this world, I will always find you, just like it’s written in the stars. I promise.”

And the promise was sailed with their lips. 

*

“Finished staring at the sky?” asked his voice.

Kiyoomi looked at him, still confused. They had met some months ago. But there was always something. Every time he tried to remember, there was no face, no voice and no name., 

“Why do you stare so much at the sky, anyway? There’s nothing to see there. Not anymore… For now.” 

“What do you mean? There is a star.” Kiyoomi answered.

“Is there” he asked. Looking curiously, finding nothing.

And then Kiyoomi understood. The old man once said, the night sky had become a mirror. And darkness and shadows were the reflection of this place. But since he met him months ago, a star appeared every night.

“I see… “Kiyoomi said. Motoya looked at him. A broad smile sparkling in happiness. Kiyoomi smiled to. He almost laughed.

“Your star, you left it burning for me to see. Motoya”.

“I finally found you” Motoya said.

“I’m here.”


End file.
